The overall objectives of the total project are to expand knowledge and understanding of the specific roles of glycolipids and other membrane components in developing cellular structures (e.g., synaptic membranes, outer cell surfaces, fusing cells, under normal conditions and in destructive metabolism errors or cellular transformation). Goals set for the current year are 1) to establish the characteristics of the membrane-bound glucocerebrosidase of mammalian cells in tissue culture; 2) to determine the nature of action of synaptic membrane sialidase on specific gangliosides in situ in the synaptic membrane; and 3) to complete the characterization of a lectin-like glycoprotein elaborated by embryonic muscle cells during the period of fusion. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Den, H., Malinzak, D., and Rosenberg, A., "Lack of Evidence for the Involvement of a B-D-Galactosyl-Specific Lectin in the Fusion of Chick Myoblasts," Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 69, 621 (1976). Stefanovic, V., Mandel, P., and Rosenberg, A., "Properties of Ecto-(Inorganic) pyrophosphatase of Nervous System Cells in Culture," J. Biol. Chem. 251, 493 (1976).